Sunshine behind the tears
by dnies
Summary: What if Luke and Lorelai didn’t got together at the end of season 4, but got together at the end of season 5? Story starts during episode 5.18.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if Luke and Lorelai didn't got together at the end of season 4, but got together at the end of season 5? Story starts during episode 5.18. Although Luke and Lorelai weren't together in episode 5.13, Emily still tried to get Christopher and Lorelai back together.

**Disclaimer:** Big surprise, I don't own anything!

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic, so don't expect too much of it. I've got no idea where the stories heading, but we'll see.

Btw I'm still looking for someone to beta my chapters, cause English still isn't my first language, so I still make horrible mistakes! If you'd like to beta, e-mail me:D

* * *

Chapter 1

Lorelai walked into Luke's diner, which was closed but of course she didn't care. She needed her coffee. She just had an interview with a travel magazine about the Dragonfly Inn which she runs with her best friend Sookie. She was still mad at Emily for trying to get her and Christopher back together and so she told the woman who interviewed her some good stories about Emily. Of course the stories weren't positive, but she didn't care at the time being, but now she felt kind of embarrassed.

"Luke, where are you" she called.

Luke came out of the storage room and saw the look on Lorelai's face. He knew that look, he knew something happened and she tried to be strong. She tried to hide it from him.

"Hey, you want some coffee?" He said, trying to be as normal as possible.

"You read my mind" She said.

He placed a cup of coffee in front of her and looked at her. Even when she wasn't feeling to good she still looked amazing as always. He remembered when she came to the diner when she forgot about their date to paint the diner. She wore her pyjamas and had no make-up on and she looked so good. Unfortunately they never went on a new date.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Pretty much the same, people wanted coffee, I served coffee. Taylor annoyed me, I yelled at him"

"So just the usual"

"Pretty much"

"I had that interview today, you know"

"Oh yeah, how did it go?"

"Pretty good."

"But?"

"Well, I became so mad at Emily at some point, I don't know why but I couldn't stop myself from telling her some good Emily stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"You know, some juicy Emily stories and she probably isn't going to be too happy about the fact that people will now actually know those stories. But I was so mad at her and it felt so good telling those stories, it made me feel so much better, but now…"

"You are feeling guilty?"

"Yeah I am, don't ask me why, cause I still hate her, but I didn't want this to happen. I don't know maybe I'm just scared of her reaction. I know I'm an adult and I can say whatever I want, but I'm so scared of her reaction."

Lorelai broke down and started to cry. Why did she always break down in front of Luke? Was it just because she was so comfortable when he was around, was it because he was such a good friend or was it something else? She couldn't tell. She has had this feeling for years now, but she still couldn't tell what it was

"It's just so weird you know, I'm 36 now, so why am I still afraid of her reactions?" she said between tears.

"Hey" Luke said and came from behind his counter and walked to Lorelai. He hugged her. It felt so good to hold her. He knew he couldn't think like this, but he couldn't help it.

Lorelai hugged Luke back. She loved his arms around her. He always calmed her down a little, but this time it was different. The feeling she has had for years seemed to grow a little bit.

"It's just, she has always tried to control my life and if I did something that didn't fit into her life she became so mad and you know it happened a lot that I did stuff that she didn't approve of so I have to be used to it by now, but I'm still not. I know I sound really stupid right now" She said.

"No, of course you don't sound stupid and you no that!" He said, still holding her. "Just think of her as Taylor and you'll be alright"

She laughed, wiped her tears and looked at him. She so loved his eyes. He always had sort of a sparkling in his eyes. He looked back at her and thought exactly the same. Her blue bright eyes always blew him away.

"Thanks Luke" She said "I don't know how you do it every time, but you always make me feel so much better"

"Anytime" He said.

She hugged him again and wanted to walk away, but Luke pulled her back and kissed her.

He knew he needed to do it now. If he didn't do it now he probably would kick himself later on, cause he now had enough courage to do it.

"Wow" she said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking or doing. Lorelai I'm so sorry!" Luke started to rant.

He took a deep breath and wanted to apologize again, but she interrupted him by kissing him again. The kiss turned from simple to passionate. Finally they got to do what they both wanted to do for so long.

"Wow" Luke said and grinned at her.

"Wow" Lorelai said and grinned back at him.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now" he said.

"Right back at ya" she said, still smiling. "But I really have to go now, Rory's waiting for me at home"

"Sure"

They kissed again for one last time and Lorelai went home. "Why didn't I do that a lot earlier?" Luke thought to himself. If he had known she would have responded like this he would have done this a long time ago.

Lorelai couldn't stop thinking about what just happened when she walked home. Finally everything fell into place. This was the strange feeling she had for years. She was so in love with Luke. It only was another kind of love, which she didn't experienced before so that's why she didn't knew the feeling, but she liked this feeling. Much better then she had known before.

When she got back home, Rory was already there. She entered the house, still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Rory asked curious. She knew something happened, cause duh, she knew her mother longer than just a few days and otherwise she didn't smile like this.

"I just kissed Luke" Lorelai told her.

* * *

I know, its kind of a short first chapter, but I'll promise you my next chapters are going to be longer! Please review :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 already! This will probably the first and the last time I update so quickly, but I had some ideas for the chapter and I don't have much time next week to write so I thought I'd write it now!  
Special thanks to: **Jorien**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Lorelai couldn't stop thinking about what just happened when she walked home. Finally everything fell into place. This was the strange feeling she had for years. She was so in love with Luke. It only was another kind of love, which she hadn't experienced before so that's why she didn't know the feeling, but she liked it. Much better then she had known before. _

When she got back home, Rory was already there. She entered the house, still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Rory asked curious. She knew something happened, because duh, she knew her mother longer than just a few days and otherwise she didn't smile like this.

"I just kissed Luke" Lorelai told her.

"What!" Rory said while she stood up very quickly – too quickly. She sat down again and said in the same shocked tone as earlier: "What!"

"I just…"

"I heard you, but why, when, how?"

"Well, I didn't plan it or anything, but I was just at Luke's and I broke down in front of him because of the Emily stuff, that I felt guilty about what I've said about her, and he comforted me and when I was leaving he pulled me back and we kissed. I'm pretty sure you know how?"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"You know its Luke, right?" Rory asked a little rhetorical.

"Really? No I didn't know that, thanks for clearing that up" Lorelai deadpanned.

"Mom, you know what I'm talking about. That's Luke, our Luke. When you guys break up..."

"Hey!" Lorelai interrupted a little offended.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time. And do you realise that when you do break up we can't get coffee at Luke's anymore and we actually have to get our coffee somewhere else, which is bad cause Luke's coffee is the best coffee in the world!"

"I know, but we won't break up… - at least I'm not planning on it. Actually, I don't even know if we're going to date or anything. I mean he kissed me when I broke down; maybe he did it just to comfort me. Oh my god, maybe he just kissed me to shut me up!" she said beginning to freak out

"Mom, you know Luke won't do that."

"I know, but still..."

"You didn't kiss him just because you didn't feel good, right?"

"No of course I didn't! I just realised that the strange feeling I've had for years when I am around Luke, is because I've been like in… love… with him for such a long time, but I never realised it, because it's another kind of love. Something I've never experienced before and let me tell you: it feels good, really good."

"Good" Rory said.

"I'm going to bed now" Lorelai said. "I need to think about what just happened"

"Okay" Rory said.

"Night babe"

"Night mom. You look happy"

"I am, I guess this is what I've been waiting for, for years"

Lorelai went upstairs to her bedroom and couldn't stop thinking what happened tonight. It was a good thing. A very good thing. Yes, it's a good thing. Is it a good thing? Did Luke think it was a good thing? Maybe he was thinking exact the same thing right now. She had to talk to him, but not now, she was too tired and just wanted to get some sleep. She would go to him in the morning and talk about what happened.

The next morning she was really scared: scared about what happened the night before, scared of Luke's reaction. What if he didn't mean it like this? She couldn't go and face him right now. He would tell her he made a mistake last night by kissing her.

When she came down, Rory was already up.

"Morning" Lorelai said

"Morning mom. I'm going to Luke's. Are you coming with me?"

"No, I can't"

"Why not?"

"He'll probably tell me what a big mistake he made last night and I can't handle that right now. Our whole friendship would be ruined! I can't go there Rory, I'm so scared of what he's thinking!"

Right after she said that, the phone rang.

"Hello" Lorelai said

"Hey it's Luke"

"Hey" Lorelai answered.

"I was wondering if you can come over?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, I just want to talk, you know about what happened."

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour"

"See you then"

"Bye"

"See?" Lorelai said to Rory.

"What?" She asked.

"That was Luke; he asked if I can come over, he wants to talk. I knew it. I just knew it!"

"Mom, come on, it doesn't have to be a bad thing"

"I don't know. Well I'm just going to go now, the sooner the better."

"Bye"

"Bye hun"

When Lorelai left the house, she couldn't go to Luke's right away. She needed to prepare herself for what was going to happen. She also knew Rory was right and that it didn't have to be bad, but she needed to prepare herself for the worse.

After she walked through Stars Hollow for a while she decided it was time to face the truth and she walked to Luke's. When she entered the diner Luke was already working.

"Hey" He said. How could he be so relaxed? Life isn't fair!

"H-hey" She responded.

"Come on, let's go upstairs - it's a little too loud here."

"Okay"

Lorelai got really nervous when they got upstairs. She almost couldn't control herself anymore. But it wasn't just Lorelai who was nervous. Luke was just as nervous as she was. He almost didn't sleep. He just kept on thinking about what happened. He knew if they would break up, it was going to be like hell. She probably wouldn't come and get her coffee at his diner anymore. Was this really worth it? Was he really willing to risk his friendship with her? But then, after a few hours thinking, he realised he really wanted to do it. He really wanted to date her. He waited for the moment for so long and now that it finally arrived, he would be an idiot to let her go. That's when the doubts disappeared and he found himself here, with here. He was going to tell her that he really wanted to date her. He didn't know why he was this nervous, but that's just the way it was.

"I just wanted to say that I had fun last night. I mean not the part that you broke down, cause you know I don't like to see you like that, but you know the part of the evening after that" He started.

"What!" Lorelai responded.

"Okay, I know enough already if I hear your reaction. The feeling isn't mutual, is it?"

"Luke, what are you talking about? I thought you were going to tell me that you made a mistake last night by kissing me. I thought I was the only one who felt good about yesterday night, but you're saying you and me should date?"

"Yes, well sort of. I mean if you want? I'm certainly not going to tell you I didn't like what happened the other night."

"Well good"

"So we're clear?" Luke asked.

"Yes we are."

"Good, Good. So you wanna catch a movie tomorrow or so?"

"Is this your subtle way to ask me out on a date?"

"Sort of. Do you mind?" He responded.

"I'm free tomorrow night."

"And this is your subtle way to say yes?"

"Sort of" She answered.

"Cool, so I'll pick you up at 8, okay?

"Okay. Wow, a real date"

"I've also waited so long for this moment." Luke said grinning.

"So do I. I'm so glad you kissed me last night… I mean everything falls into place now. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I get you, but I really have to get back downstairs. It's probably busy by now and I think they need me there."

"Sure" Lorelai said.

When Luke passed her and walked to the door she pulled him back. She couldn't let him go downstairs before she kissed him. Especially not after what he just told her. She kissed him passionately and smiled after he pulled back.

"I so can get used to this" He said.

"So can I" She said grinning.

"Luke, wait!" She said after he walked to the door again. "I have to get something, I mean borrow something, cause otherwise the town is going to think crazy things. I mean we never get up here just to talk or so."

"Yeah, you're right. It's too early to tell the town about us. I mean, if you want to tell them, it's also fine, but..."

Lorelai interrupted Luke

"Do you want to tell them?" She asked.

"I don't know..."

"We'll see how it goes; they're going to find out eventually. Let's just wait and see what happens."

"Good idea" Luke said. "But I really have to go downstairs now."

He gave her a CD to borrow and a quick peck on the lips and went downstairs. Lorelai followed him.

When they got back downstairs, Luke gave Lorelai a coffee to go.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your CD, Luke" she said and held up the CD, after she saw people staring at them.

"Sure, you're welcome" He said.

Lorelai left after that and went to the Dragonfly Inn. She walked straight to the kitchen, to Sookie. She didn't even have time to greet her; she just wanted to tell her the whole story.

"Guess what happened?" She asked Sookie.

"What?"

"I kissed Luke and have a date with him tomorrow night."

* * *

One last word: **Review** :D 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy lately with school, exams and stuff like that so I didn't have time to update. But here it is, chapter 3! I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3:

_"Guess what happened?" She asked Sookie._

_"What?"_

_"I kissed Luke and have a date with him tomorrow night."_

Sookie went crazy after Lorelai told her. She started to jump around and hit some people by accident with the pan she was holding. She was so excited for her. The day had finally arrived, the day that Luke and Lorelai were going to date. She was almost as excited as Lorelai.

Lorelai couldn't concentrate that day. She was so excited for what was going to happen but scared at the same time, even though Luke told her that he was really happy about what happened. But what if she messed up this date? It wouldn't be the first time she had a bad first date. It happened before. She had liked a lot of man and when they were finally out on a date he turned out to be awful. Could tonight turn out that bad? She kept telling herself it couldn't cause it was Luke. She has known him for so long now. He's such a good friend of hers, so it can't be a bad night. They get along so well as friends but that doesn't mean they get along so well as lovers. The only thing she could do to find out was waiting for the date, but the waiting drove her crazy.

When she finally got home, she realised that it was already 6 pm and so Luke would be here in 2 hours! She didn't even know what to wear yet. She ran upstairs to her closet and opened it. She had so many clothes, but couldn't find the right thing to wear. Nothing was good enough for this date. She decided to call Rory, she always knew what to wear.

"Hello" Rory said, after she picked up her phone.

"Rory you need to help me!" Lorelai said desperate.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"I have a date with Luke in less then 2 hours and I don't know what to wear! I mean Luke has seen me in almost every possible way. Fancy dresses, casual, work clothing and even in my dating clothes, but what am I going to wear tonight?"

"You have a date with Luke? Oh my god, finally! Wait up a sec, did you just say you have dating clothes?"

"Yeah of course I do! But that isn't the point missy, what am I going to wear? I mean do I have to look hot for him, or just my casual clothing? I don't know!"

"I'd go for a combination of both. What are you guys going to do?"

"We're going to catch a movie, but what has that got to do with it?" Lorelai said nervously.

"Everything of course! Mom, you are way too nervous. You have even forgotten everything you taught me about the things you wear on a date."

"I know, I know and I don't even know why I'm this nervous. I mean it's Luke. But what did I taught you about dating clothes?"

Rory laughed. She still found it funny her mom had dating clothes. But she heard how nervous her mom was so she recovered quickly otherwise it made her even more nervous.

"When you're going out to dinner you wear a pretty dress, when you're going to watch a movie you wear some good jeans and a top with a very low cut. This way you look casual and hot at the same time"

"Oh yeah I remember again. So what do you say.. Those tight blue jeans with that red top?"

"Perfect" Rory answered.

"Thank you babe."

"You're welcome. Go get dressed now! And mom?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be fine, just relax. It's Luke so you're going to have a great night, you know that."

"Yeah I know. Bye hun"

"Bye mom!"

After the phone call with Rory, Lorelai felt a lot better. She got dressed did her hair and when she was busy doing her makeup the doorbell rang.

Luke stood on the porch. Waiting for Lorelai to open the door. He was so nervous. Now he knew again why he doesn't date. But he didn't mind being nervous for this date. He was just happy that he finally had a date with her.

"Luke come on in, the door's open" Lorelai yelled from upstairs.

"Okay" he yelled back.

"I'll be done in a minute just sit down or not, whatever you want" Lorelai babbled.

"Okay" he said again. He sat down and waited for Lorelai. He looked around and realised how may times he had been here. This time felt so different from the other times, but different in a good way.

After a few minutes Lorelai came down. The only thing Luke could think of was how beautiful she looked. Lorelai thought exactly the same. Luke wore black pants with a black shirt on it. It made him look so hot, so she was really glad she wore this top, which made her look hot too.

"Hey" she said nervously. "You look great!"

"Hey. You look amazing yourself too" he responded and stood up.

He looked out of the window and saw that Babette was watching TV and didn't pay attention to what was happening in Lorelai's house, so he gave her a quick peck on the lips before they went out.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her when they were walking to the cinema.

"I'll admit it. I am. I don't know why, it may sound very weird but I just am" She said.

"Good. I mean it's good to know that I'm not the only one"

"You're nervous too? Luke is nervous? I never expected that to happen" she said grinning at him.

When Luke saw there was no one on the streets he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She smiled at him and put her arm around his waist. She liked this. She liked Luke's actions, she liked everything about this evening so far.

When they arrived at the cinema they let go of each other, to disguise people to find out about them.

"Which movie are we going to see?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know actually. You're the big movie expert, what movie do you wanna see?"

"What about Gone with the wind?"

"Sure, never saw it."

"Oh my god are you kidding me? You never saw Gone with the wind? That's a classic one!"

"Nope never saw it. Come on let's go in, it's freezing out here."

"Kirk!" Lorelai yelled from out of the doorway.

Kirk came out of a door in the back and closed the door as soon as possible. But he didn't close the door soon enough to disguise Lorelai to see Lulu in there.

"Hello. Oh hey Luke didn't see you. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uhmm let me think Kirk. I don't know what I'm doing here. Oh wait I know it's a cinema, what do people do in a cinema? Oh yeah watch a movie. So that's what I'm doing here!" Luke answered annoyed.

"Of course, but I never thought you were a movie person."

"Will you just let us inside now Kirk." He said.

"Sure. What movie do you guys wanna see?"

"Do you have Gone with the wind. Luke has never seen that movie and of course he has to see this movie!" Lorelai said.

"Yes I have that movie. And luckily you guys are the only one in the cinema tonight so it's totally your choice tonight."

"Good" Lorelai said.

"Do you mind if I get back to the back again? I was kind of.. well kind of busy with something." Kirk said.

"Of course not go ahead" Lorelai answered.

They walked into the cinema and Kirk got back to the room he just came out.

"Gosh I so don't wanna know what he was busy with." Lorelai said with a disgusting face.

"Neither do I. The less Kirk information, the better" Luke responded.

Lorelai laughed at him

"What?" he asked.

"It's just so funny how Kirk annoys you. It's so funny to see"

"Well as long as you think it's funny then it's good"

Right after he said that the movie started. They watched the movie for a while, but Luke couldn't concentrate on the movie with Lorelai next to him. Who would be able to concentrate on anything with such a beautiful lady next to you? He couldn't control himself anymore and started to stare at her. He loved how she watched the movie, she made a lot of funny faces. Lorelai felt Luke was staring at her but didn't mind. She made him stare for a little bit longer before she turned to him. He smiled at her and she couldn't do anything else then smile back. She concentrated herself on the movie again. Luke lifted his arm so it was hanging loosely around the back of her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was smiling. She looked over her shoulder to the back, but there was no window in the wall so Kirk couldn't see them. She turned to hum and pulled him closer and kissed him. The kiss turned very quickly from simple to very passionate. After Lorelai pulled back, they both smiled at each other for a while.

A little while later the movie ended and Luke walked Lorelai home. They talked and laughed a little. Just having a good time. After a few minutes they arrived at Lorelai's house.

"So.." Lorelai started.

"So.." Luke responded grinning.

"Do you wanna come in for a while or do you have to go?"

"I can come in for a little while. It's not like I got something more interesting to do"

"You better not have" Lorelai said teasing him.

As soon as they got into the house they started to kiss.

"Oh my god" Lorelai said moaning between kisses. "I never expected you to be so good at this"

"You learn something new everyday, don't you?" Luke said and kissed her again. They quickly found their way upstairs and went to Lorelai's bedroom.

The next morning Lorelai's alarm went off.

"Hmmm" Lorelai groaned.

"What time is it?" Luke asked her.

"Don't know. Can't open my eyes."

He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was already 8am.

"Gosh no! It's already 8! The diner opens at 7! How is it possible for me to even sleep this long?"

Lorelai finally managed to open her eyes, just because she liked the last sentence of what Luke was saying.

"Well, I can think of a reason, why you slept this long." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, Okay you're right I know why I slept this long but I have to get up. I have to open the diner."

He got up got dressed and wanted to leave but Lorelai called him back.

"Don't you even try to leave me without saying goodbye mister"

"I just said bye to you" Luke said confused.

"I know you did but I mean another kind of goodbye"

He finally got what she was saying walked back to her and gave her a quick kiss before he left.

Lorelai stayed in bed. She thought about the night before. She really enjoyed it. She hadn't had so much fun in a very very long time. She was hoping Luke thought the same thing.

While Luke walked to the diner he couldn't stop thinking about the date. It was amazing. This was the first date he had actually liked. He had never liked a date, but this one, with Lorelai.. It was different. Different in a very good way. He was hoping there'll be many more dates very soon.

* * *

Please review! Good, bad I don't care just let me know what you think of it! 


End file.
